Vermelho
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ron não gostava de lábios vermelhos, mas gostava dos dela. x RON WEASLEY/PANSY PARKINSON x


**Sumário:** Ron não gostava de lábios vermelhos, mas gostava dos dela.

**Harry Potter não me pertence. Eu _nunca _deixaria o Rony com a Hermione no fim. E nem o Harry com a Gina.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

**Vermelho**

* * *

_Alô, Alô, Baby_  
_Você ligou, eu não consigo escutar nada_  
_Eu não tenho serviço na boate, _  
_Você está vendo_  
_O-o-o Que você disse?_  
_Ah, você esta perdendo meu sinal?_  
_Desculpe, eu não consigo te escutar_  
_Eu estou meio ocupada_

_-_

Lady Gaga featuring Beyoncé, "Telephone" (Tradução)

* * *

Ron Weasley tinha quinze anos quando seus irmãos lhe perguntaram qual era a parte favorita dele em uma mulher. Naquela época, ele apenas ficou vermelho, como seus cabelos, e olhou para o chão, mas já tinha uma resposta – que ele não disse, claro –: gostava dos lábios femininos.

Mas Ronald Weasley detestava lábios vermelhos. Achava-os vulgares e completamente dispensáveis; preferia o cor-de-rosa típico dos lábios tímidos e inteligentes de Hermione Granger.

Para apenas confirmar o fato, havia Pansy Parkinson e seus lábios carmim que deixavam escapar risadas tremendamente escandalosas e palavras nem um pouco tímidas. Rony não gostava da morena e vulgar namorada de Draco Malfoy da mesma maneira que não gostava da cor de sua boca.

No entanto, nas vezes em que ficavam sozinhos – não propositalmente, é claro – e ela falava com ele, aquele rubro vulgar parecia bem atraente. As palavras eram cheias de desdém e xingamentos contra ele, sua namorada e seu melhor amigo. Às vezes contra sua família inteira e outros amigos menos íntimos. Isso o irritava tremendamente e ele queria muito esmurrá-la, porém não fazia por dois motivos: 1. Obviamente ela era uma garota e um Weasley não bate em mulheres (_as Weasley talvez, mas os Weasleys nunca_); 2. Ferir aqueles lábios de sorrisos safados e cruéis parecia pecado demais.

E foi isso o que ele pensou quando os dois acabaram se encontrando em uma das inúmeras seções da biblioteca. Só os dois.

"Ora, Weasley" Ela começou com um sorriso de superioridade. "Pensei que não soubesse ler. Mas acho que a sua namoradinha Granger o ensinou, não?" E riu escandalosamente da sua própria piada.

Um "shhh" foi ouvido a distância, mas ela o ignorou. Apoiou a mão cheia de pulseiras na estante e lhe deu um sorriso espero-sua-resposta-para-contra-atacar bem fino e discreto. Rony, por sua vez, apenas sentiu as orelhas ardendo, muito embora não ficou calado.

"Nossa, você está muito bem para alguém que tem um namorado que arrasta asas para uma garotinha de quinze anos".

O sorriso permaneceu ali, mas algo nos olhos dela mudou. Um lampejo de queda (_e ele não tinha mesmo melhor palavra para descrever_) brilhou ali e ele quase se sentiu culpado. Quase.

"Você não sabe do que está falando". Pansy sussurrou, se aproximando dele. Ela tentou manter a voz firme, mas ela tremia de qualquer jeito. "Você não tem a menor idéia!"

Porém ele tinha. E ela também. Além do mais, estava muito óbvio que Draco Malfoy estava se apaixonando pela jovem Astoria Greengrass (_irmã mais nova de Daphne Greengrass, melhor amiga da garota à sua frente que tentava não cair de seu pedestal, mesmo que já tivesse despencado de lá faz tempo_) e era pura questão de tempo até ele terminar com Pansy Parkinson para ficar com ela. E só ela.

Agora eles estavam perto demais. Demais mesmo. Nenhum dos dois havia notado que a aproximação de Parkinson – que deveria ser pura e simplesmente ameaçadora – fugiu do controle da garota. Os lábios rubros dela estavam perto demais; a blusa fina e de marca que escondia os seios adolescentes da garota encostavam levemente no suéter caseiro do ruivo. E isso mudou tudo.

Pois ela parecia tão frágil com aqueles olhos tristes e a boca vermelha e vulgar estava tão, _tão _irresistível enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior pensando se devia ou não se afastar, que ele não pôde evitar. Sem raciocinar, Ron apenas enlaçou a cintura dela com seu braço e juntou os lábios.

Ron sentiu gosto de morangos azedos enquanto suas línguas e bocas moviam-se numa sinfonia estranha que uma cobra e um leão tentavam criar – e falhavam. E enquanto os dois se agarravam naquele canto vazio da biblioteca, o Weasley pensou que talvez, e só talvez, os morangos da boca dela fossem doces, mas o veneno atrapalhava.

Ronald Weasley esqueceu que o veneno de Pansy Parkinson matava aos poucos.

**X**

Ron senta-se num banco de frente para o lago apenas para observar, pelo canto dos olhos, a silhueta Slytherin que finge ler um livro, alguns metros ao seu lado. Mais um encontro estranho, pensa. Um encontro em que eles não se tocam e nem se beijam, apenas traem seus amores e suas Casas com o inconsciente.

Cinco minutos se passam e seus olhos se encontram. O vento passa, mas eles não ouvem o seu som. Eles só se encaram, muito embora os olhos dele caem para a boca dela. Um sorriso maldoso se desenha nos lábios da garota e mais uma vez, naquele dia, o ruivo conclui o de sempre.

Ron não gostava de lábios vermelhos, mas gostava dos dela. Eles lhe sussurravam alguma coisa (_sem mover-se, apenas sorrindo aquele sorriso venenoso e maldoso e com gosto de morango doce ou azedo – ele ainda não tem certeza_). Eles lhe sussurravam: perigo.

* * *

**N/A.:** Certo, a idéia era uma fanfic pequena e de menos de quinhentas palavras, mas surgiu essa aberração radioativa. Era para ser apenas ele falando que não gostava de lábios vermelhos, mas que sentia atração pela Pansy. Não sei de onde o resto surgiu e nem quero saber.

Ainda estou me acostumando com esse casal, então não tenho muito que dizer dessa fanfic. Se ficou confusa, mil perdões; eu ainda estou me ajustando a esse fandom.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_E nem pense em favoritar sem deixar um comentário_).


End file.
